


Touch me, I'm yours

by malena



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Croatia NT, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, ivan and luka are sharing a room, kinda voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malena/pseuds/malena
Summary: What happened the night before the final.





	Touch me, I'm yours

The silence in the room is eerie, haunting - Ivan can feel all of his nerves jumping unpleasantly. He’s not nervous, at least this is what he tells himself, but the anticipation for tomorrow’s match has him on edge. 

The final. They’ve made it to the final.

A strange mixture of emotions boils deep within Ivan, one contradicting the other. Pride, an incredible sense of pride for his team, but also fear. The fear of losing, the fear of the emptiness that will inevitably come with the loss if it happens. 

Ivan wishes he could put aside his feelings for the night and just sleep, he has been dozing on and off. He knows tomorrow will be no better, god knows how he will feel then, in the morning. The very thought keeps him awake, laying perfectly still as to not disturb his companion. Ivan’s mind wanders briefly to Luka, who Ivan assumes is sleeping beside him peacefully. Lucky bastard, Ivan thinks, and opens his eyes and glances to Luka’s side of the bed. Only, Luka isn’t there as he was this evening. In his place only wrinkled sheets remain and a pillow that upon closer inspection, has one of Luka’s brown hairs resting on it. Ivan smiles absentmindedly.

In the dim light of the room, something in Ivan’s mind clicks - he shouldn’t even be able to see such a small detail in the darkness. He maneuvers carefully under the covers, turning to the other side to see that a light in the hallway is on, maybe the bathroom light. Ivan stills, relaxing after realizing that Luka is still in the room, and probably just getting some water. This development, Ivan decides, is good, perhaps the two can talk until Ivan gets tired. He quickly dismisses this, though, realizing his selfishness and need for conversation could get in the way of Luka’s sleep. 

Having made up his mind to not bother Luka once he comes back to bed, Ivan arranges the sheets around himself carefully and takes several silent deep breaths to help lull him back to sleep. He lets his mind wander, reflecting on the various happenings during the past week, what meals he has eaten, just about anything, but his mind inexplicably returns to Luka more than once. 

Should I go check on him? Ivan muses, opening his eyes again and noticing that the light is still on. This thought is quickly dismissed too, for the same reason as the last, he really doesn’t want to bother Luka. The guy has been gone for less than 5 minutes, Ivan supposes, and closes his eyes. 

Then, not a minute later, Ivan hears movement. He struggles to decipher exactly what’s happening, but then he hears something else.

Oh. 

A series of small, almost silent pants can be heard coming from the bathroom, and Ivan’s heart begins to race. Not a moment later, Ivan hears shuffling, undoubtedly Luka getting more comfortable as he strokes himself.   
Ivan almost chuckles aloud at the absurdity of it, his teammate is jerking off only a few meters away from him (even though they’re separated by a wall) and Ivan is here pinpointing exactly what sound accompanies what action. And then, a moan, a high-pitched but quiet squeak that doesn’t even sound like it would belong to Luka. Ivan is growing uncomfortably hard in his shorts, imagining exactly how Luka would part his pretty, soft lips as he groans involuntarily. He bites his lip to stop a groan of his own, sliding his right hand down his abdomen under the covers, palming himself lightly through the thin fabric of his boxers. He listens carefully, a jolt of pleasure running up his spine as he rubs himself harder, squeezing his eyes shut picturing Luka pleasuring himself, falling apart under his own hand. 

Ivan is almost on the cusp of his orgasm, when he reluctantly pulls his hand away, lacing his fingers together so he really isn’t tempted to keep going. He just listens, listens to Luka’s pretty voice, and it’s so erotic, it takes all of Ivan’s stamina not to just reach inside his underwear and squeeze himself until he finishes. 

Ivan makes a decision that could be disastrous, he carefully gets out of the bed, trying incredibly hard not to make any noise even though his dick is telling him to just burst into the bathroom and replace Luka’s hand with his own. 

Creeping down the short hallway to the bathroom, Ivan recites a silent prayer in his head that whatever he’s about to do is the right decision, and sees the light of the bathroom pouring out from behind the door. Barely ajar, but still, Ivan can see perfectly. He dares to get a little closer, standing with his back barely touching the door, looking right at Luka as he sits on the closed lid of the toilet, stroking himself quickly. 

All of the blood in his body rushes to Ivan’s dick at the sight; Luka is shirtless, chest heaving as he pants and moans. There is even the occasional whimper when Luka thumbs over the tip of his dick especially roughly, and from then on, Ivan knows that he wants, no, needs to make Luka whimper like that. He can feel the precum staining his shorts, Ivan is unbearably hard. 

Ivan collects his thoughts, desperately trying to reassure himself of his final decision. 

He opens the bathroom door wider, and the creak of it startles Luka, his eyes immediately fly open. 

“Ivan,” he moans, hand not stilling or showing any sign of stopping as he continues to squeeze and tug at his cock. Ivan immediately descends on Luka, crouching next to where he’s sitting on the toilet and takes the other man’s dick in his hand. He tightens his hold on him, and Luka thrusts up desperately into Ivan’s palm. The sight is beautiful, Luka is so beyond gone, his pupils wide with lust as he looks at Ivan. They hold their eye contact with each other as Luka shudders upon feeling Ivan’s other hand start to fondle his balls. 

“You like that?” Ivan asks, his voice is low, it sounds almost predatory, but this only turns Luka on more. 

“God, yes!” Luka gasps, voice cracking beautifully. “Ivan - I can’t, can’t hold it - need to come!” He practically shouts, and Ivan pulls his hands away from Luka’s warm body immediately. Luka makes a sound of great displeasure, whining at the loss of contact. 

“Not yet.” Ivan says, standing up and lifting Luka off the toilet and into his arms. Luka instinctively hooks his legs around the taller man’s back, and Ivan is fascinated by how small he truly is. Muscular, but incredibly delicate at the same time, and what proves this is how Luka lays his head on Ivan’s shoulder as he carries him back to the bed. Luka’s erection is pressed up against Ivan’s stomach, and he can feel the sticky precum on his skin. Luka tries to move his hips against Ivan to get some friction, but the two men are at the bed before Ivan has time to comment about how horny Luka has to be to try and grind on him like this. 

Ivan lays him down carefully. He wants to do things roughly, really, but he also feels that this moment is a lot more special, thus he takes his time as he attempts to convey how much he really cares for Luka by being as gentle as he can. So, the first thing he does is climb on top of Luka, starting at his torso and pressing small kisses up his chest until he reaches Luka’s neck, where he licks a stripe up over the other man’s chin and then finally places his lips against Luka’s. 

Luka sighs into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ivan’s neck. The kiss is all that Ivan hoped it would be - Luka is soft and yielding to Ivan as he parts the shorter man’s lips with his tongue. He explores for a bit, enjoying how full his senses are of Luka. All he can feel, smell, and hear is Luka. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Ivan travels back down Luka’s body and suddenly sucks the other man’s cock into his mouth. Luka nearly screams at the sudden sensation, Ivan’s warm, wet mouth slowly caressing him. Ivan does his best to take as much of Luka as he can, using his tongue skillfully to make up for the few inches that he can’t swallow. Luka doesn’t seem to mind though, lost in a world of pleasure. He brings his hands down to tug at Ivan’s hair as a warning. 

“Ivan - I’m gonna -,” Luka gasps, unable to finish his sentence. Ivan pulls off his member briefly to smirk up at Luka, and then brings a hand around to stroke him.

“Go ahead.” Ivan says, sucking Luka’s cock into his mouth once again, now using his hand to bring his partner over the edge. 

Luka shudders violently as he has what has to be the most powerful orgasm of his life, and he worries briefly that he may pass out. He shoots his seed deep down into Ivan’s throat, and the other man continues to pump Luka’s length in his hand as he holds the tip of Luka’s penis on his tongue, insuring that he’s gotten every drop out of him. The contact almost makes him flinch, his dick much too sensitive after such an amazing orgasm. In his haze, he notices Ivan crawling up towards him, positioning himself so that he’s straddling Luka’s bare chest. 

Luka figures it’s his turn to suck the other man off now, which he doesn’t mind at all, but Ivan merely stays there, stroking himself inches away from Luka’s face, before instructing Luka to open his mouth so that he can swallow his load.

It doesn’t take much for Ivan to finish, just a few seconds later he’s coming down Luka’s throat, shivering and muttering quiet profanities as Luka’s lips stretch around the tip of his erection. After Ivan is sure that Luka has swallowed, he rolls off of him and collapses beside his teammate. Sleep is tugging at him, he can feel it, but he keeps his eyes open to admire Luka as he wipes away a stray trail of semen that collected at the corner of his mouth. 

“That was…” Luka trails off, unable to find the proper words to describe his experience. Ivan only laughs and gathers the smaller body in his arms, and Luka immediately curls up beside Ivan, the two spooning comfortably. 

“Wanna do it again?” Ivan asks, wiggling his eyebrows, even though he knows Luka can’t see his goofy expression. 

A soft, near-whisper “you bet” is heard, just as the two drift off to sleep.

Ivan hugs Luka closer to him, kissing the top of his head before dragging a stray sheet over to cover them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you see, what really inspired this was seeing all of the lovely Modrić x Rakitić content that keeps appearing. What can I say, I love this pairing.
> 
> If I made any mistakes with my English please let me know, it's not my mother tongue. Hope this was readable anyway :))


End file.
